falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
阿比林的熊孩子BB枪
|weight =2 |value =500 |baseid = }} The ' Abilene Kid LE BB gun' is a unique weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. 特徵 作为特殊版本的BB枪，枪托两边都刻着“Abilene Kid ~Limited Edition~ 1 of 200”，表示此枪全球限量200支。如果光从嗶嗶小子显示的数据来看，这个限量版和普通版的好像没什么区别。实际上，除了提供1.5倍的暴击率外，它的暴击伤害达到了70点。如果有 Better Criticals这个特技，那么它的暴击伤害达到109，直逼狙击步枪的113 and if the perk Just Lucky I'm Alive is also picked the critical hit gets a boost of 125% of damage making the Abilene Kid LE BB gun deal 157 points of damage. 其1.5倍的暴击率加成不算高，如果沒点了Finesse的特技，吃了 True Police Stories的书，基本上不能指望把它当做一把可靠的主力武器。但是在潜行状态下，这把枪就很有发挥的空间——毕竟这还是一把消音武器。 作为玩具枪，它和普通版本的精度都不高，有着0.5的散布，所以即使在潜行状态下，也别用它来对付中等距离以上的目标。 耐久度 它可以发射495发BB弹，the equivalent of 5 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variant * BB gun - the standard version found throughout the Mojave Wasteland. Comparison 位置 * 奈利斯空军基地西南方的田間小屋里可以找到这把枪。The shack is right next to the main road leading in to the base. The gun is sitting on one of the shelves on the left wall. * 有Wild Wasteland的话，带着Rex，在它叫的时候问它是不是有人掉到井里，地图上新增地点Jimmy's Well, the gun will instead be located inside a well that appears in front of the shack。 Notes * After obtaining the gun from Fields' shack, it is possible to receive another gun at Jimmy's well by using the Auto-Doc in The Sink in the add-on Old World Blues to add the Wild Wasteland trait. * If the gun is obtained from Field's shack it will be at 90% health, whereas the version found in Jimmy's well will appear at 100% health. * Unlike the common BB Gun, the Abilene Kid LE BB Gun can cause decapitations and explosions of limbs. Behind the scenes *The "Abilene Kid" was the youngest lead role in the 1948 movie 3 Godfathers, William Kearney, played by Harry Carey Jr. * The Wild Wasteland location of this BB gun is a callback to Fallout 2 content, with Rex in the role of the dog Laddie, who during the finding Jonny quest indicates to the Chosen One that his friend Jonny fell down the well in Modoc. If the Chosen One enters the well using a rope, they will find the unique weapon Jonny's BB gun near a collapsed rock wall in the cavern below. * This itself is a reference to a trope related to the television series Lassie Lassie. The trope has a character deciphering Lassie's barking to mean that her owner Timmy fell down a well. In actuality the series never featured this particular situation though Lassie did regularly have to get help for the accident prone boy. Bugs * Sometimes the gun will drop through the floor of the shack, or just simply isn't there, rendering it unobtainable in some cases. ** On PC the issue can sometimes be resolved by using the console command and moving beneath the floor. * Player character's finger blocks the iron sights if player character is male, but not if player is female. * Sneak attacks with the Abilene Kid LE BB gun will not inflict critical damage unless that attack is a head shot. This tends to happen more often if the target has more DT than the base damage of the weapon. * Perform a sneak attack critical on any companion (preferably their head) and knock them unconscious. (Hardcore mode must be off) As soon as they get back up, do this again and the physics glitch activates, thus hurtling the companion up into the sky and practically out of visual range. They will land nearby. When this was tested on ED-E, however, after its landing and recovery, its antennae were 'broken,' hovering over it in different positions. It may be necessary to reload a save in order to fix its appearance, alternatively you can restart the game to fix its appearance. Gallery Abilene Kid LE BB gun stock.png|Stock of Abilene Kid LE BB gun. BB gun loader.jpg|BB gun loader texture. Jimmy in the well.jpg| As found within the well. Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons Category:Silenced weapons de:Abilene-Kid-Spez.-Luftgew. en:Abilene Kid LE BB gun es:Pistola AC Abilene pt:Abilene Kid LE BB gun ru:Эксклюзивное пневморужьё «Дитя Абилина»